weakness
by kawaiiokama
Summary: yaoi, sasuxnaru, hard lemon... erm, yes.  english, all that jazz. a oneshot, kinda long... ho hum.  ...  ...  ...  I NEED A LIFE! bangs head on desk


SASUxNARU -weakness

Hey bros and bro-ettes. Just a little disclaimer before we get to the main attraction, yeah?

This is a YAOI fan-fic piece written by me, directed by me, and also written FOR me. But all you pervs out there can feel free to use it. I mean us voyeurs gotta stick together, am I right? Sharing the yaoi love and all that crap… anyway, the point I am making is that even though the story is mine, and the words are mine, and the title too is also mine, the characters are not. Nope. If the characters were mine they would be chained to my bed, making me sammiches and doing my homework and being goddamned sexy ALL THE TIME FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT! MWAHAHAHA! But, um, they aren't, so yeash… please don't sue me. I work at a supermarket. I can't afford that crap.

Also, this being a fan fiction, is also yaoi. That means hot boy sex. If you don't like it then a) why are you even here? b) there is something wrong with you and c) please press the back button and leave. I don't want to offend your precious little sensibilities, and I don't want your stupid little flames. CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK ONLY PLEASE! If you're gonna be an asshole, fuck you, get off my internet, bitches. This short story is not suited to nuns, people with hot boy allergies or sasuke/narutoxsakura fans. (sorry guys and gals but wtf? Seriously…) also, pwp (porn, wafer-thin plot) entails exactly that. Lime and lemon (and even a taste of raspberries), but that's about it. God, it doens't even make SENSE! But meh… yaoi is yaoi.

And also, just a warning, this fan fic has some serious smut. I am not kidding. I typed it up in size eight font on Microsoft word and it was about four pages of just concentrated smutty goodness. I didn't even realise I could right such large amounts of, blatant, bareface smut. Apparently I can (that's what a public education does to you folks!). ALSO... this paticular story was taken down from deviant art because of some unplesantness with some kind of shouta connotations or something. lemme just say... gets out megaphone and clears throat THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT UNDERAGE! THEY ARE CONSENTING AND OF THE AGE OF SIXTEEN; EIGHTEEN OR TWENTY ONE; DEPENDING ON WHERE YOU ARE IN THE WORLD AND WHAT THE AGE OF CONSENT IS.

okay? good.

fucking censur stjæle min sjov... *grumbles incoherantly* (-.-')

Thou has been warned!

For those brave ninjas who stuck around, read all that shit and still wish to read the actual story, you guys rock and I love you.

Let the commencement commence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

INTRODUCTION, Jo?

"Naruto, that's not FUNNY!"

I turned away and his laughter grew louder, more obnoxious.

And it wasn't funny. It really wasn't.

"Oi, Sasuke…" His laughter lulled and between breathy gasps and stifled chuckles, he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sasuke, look at me?"

"You are the worst." I pushed his hand away and stared at the little lizard on the ground rather than meeting his eyes. It was dead of course, (would he have put a living lizard in my hair? Actually, probably, yes...) lying in the dirt by my foot. Poor thing.

"It was already dead."

"So? How does that make it better? If anything, the fact it was dead just made it WORSE!"

"It was just a joke. Heh, 'Suke you should have seen your face. It was incredible."

I inhaled sharply at the sound of that stupid name and accidently met his gaze. 'Suke… god, it was disgusting.

Yes, Weakness.

It seems I have one.

Its not like I enjoy suffering. Or maybe it is. I don't know. But as far as weaknesses go, none could be worse. Caught between the blonde haired devil and a deep blue sea (incidentally, the same blue of his eyes. He really did have me surrounded) and yet I hadn't tried to change it. Did I even want to?

"Don't call me that!" Irritated, embarrassed, frustrated, I balled my fists. "How would you like it if I started calling you 'Naru'?"

"Call me what you like, 'SUKE, see if I care."

Another laugh, a hop, a skip and a jump, Naruto Uzumaki left my side, no doubt with intentions to induct yet more havoc on his walk to the ramen shop just down the road. I could see villagers watching him warily as he passed and they were right too. I doubted anyone in the vicinity had forgotten the incident with the slingshot ball, but surprisingly he strode straight past them and waited for me at the end of the street. I tilted my head, his hand rose and waved furiously. 'Come here', I could hear his voice in my head, 'come here, 'Suke'. A deep sigh, I stepped over the dead lizard and followed.

DE EVENT MOSTE MAIN…

"Come here, 'Suke." Naruto, tired and content, beckoned me closer before drawing me into a close embrace. I jumped, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"It was just ramen."

"Still."

He pulled away and smiled a weary smile. We had spent five hours there in that little shop. Rightly, he was tired. A wide yawn, he slumped against his door frame and lolled there. Dopey behaviour, even for him, actually.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Hey, Naruto, what were you drinking tonight?"

"Hmm?" He looked up.

In the semi-dark it was a lot easier to be with him. His eyes were merely shadowy hollows in a face, his hair and skin glowed with warm lamp-light and a smile curled pleasant, thin lips. When I couldn't see him properly, when I knew he couldn't see me, I relaxed. The walk to his house had been agreeable, in the shadows I had even smiled. In fact, I had by this point stopped worrying about any unexpected naru-tard behaviour like the lizard incident of this evening, which just goes to show how well the whole dinner thing went. It was a good feeling. But now the time to say goodbye was nigh.

"What were you drinking? Sure it wasn't alcoholic?" I let the faintest of genuine smiles light my face.

"It wasn't. I'm just incredibly full and tired and you know?"

"Hm. Okay."

With a sigh he dragged himself up and turned to open the door to his house.

"All right then." I folded my arms and went to walk off. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Suke, wait." Fingers knotted in my shirt, and I stopped. "Aren't you coming in tonight?"

"You're tired. Early start and all that..."

"So?"

"So don't worry. I will see you tomorrow."

"Oi, 'Suke." He tugged my shirt twice. "Come in. Geeze. It's okay."

"No, it's really-"

"Sasuke!" a sharp tug and he had me back beside him. "Do you know what your problem is, 'Suke? You're so damn serious all the time. Come inside! If we oversleep, we oversleep."

Before I could respond to that somewhat abrasive, though perhaps not entirely untrue, comment, he had tugged me inside and slammed the door.

"Watch it!" I hissed, pulling the bottom of my top out of the door frame. "And nice going! This was a new top."

"Pft, Sasuke, grow up."

I was fuming, the almost affection I had been feeling for the idiot that evening had suddenly dissolved. He was telling ME to grow up? That was rich.

"Naruto! You are just unbearable sometimes! Why do I even talk to you? You're a-"

Warm skin, the palm of Naruto pressed over my lips, sealing them shut. A wicked smile, the vibrant colour of his eyes suddenly visible again in the light of inside.

"You know why you talk to me, stupid. As well as I do." He moved his hand and smiled smugly, turning and taking off his orange jumpsuit top. Beneath he wore a simple black tee. "But, if you want, you can leave."

But I didn't consider it.

Not for a second.

I tried to pretend I did. I tried to set my face into a slightly disapproving, emotionless stare. I tried to look as though I would reach for the door handle behind me at any moment and I think I succeeded. Well, to a level that would fool anyone except Naruto, anyway.

God yes, I was weak. So weak…

"Okay? Well, if you want to leave, do. But if you don't, I'll be in my room."

With that he walked through the door on the left, into the room where I knew he slept.

I exhaled, looked down at my feet and realised I had forgotten to take my shoes off. They slid off easily though, and were soon neatly lined up by Naruto's against the wall. Putting them there was my submission. I was staying. Yes, I would be staying, and there was nothing I could do about it. Did I want to? Well, that was another matter.

He had his back to me when I entered his moonlit room, removing his headband and casting it on a table beside the window. Did he hear me come in? I doubted it. The slow, insipid movement of earlier had returned which I took to mean that tiredness had overtaken him again. I never understood how that happened, his sudden unexplained mood swings. I only ever had one mood: bad, and anything else was merely a slight variation. But I must admit, through reluctantly, he was a welcome sight.

Without the headband on, his hair flopped down. I'd only recently discovered that while Naruto's hair was spiky and unruly, it had never been gelled or stuck that way on purpose. It was just ruffled up, and as soon as it was combed through by his long fingers, it would smooth into a soft, still messy but somehow much cuter mop. The muscles in his back and arms were just visible too, beneath the black tee-shirt, and silver traced the outline of his shoulders, the small but firm sinew of his arms. I leant on the doorframe and studied him. His pants were riding down and I could see the top of his ass. Idiot.

"'Suke…'" he turned around and smiled at me. Once again, I could only see a little of his face, the tip of his nose and chin lit by the light from the hallway. "Switch off those lights before you come in. I can't be bothered."

Scowling, I stuck my head out the door and slammed my hand on the switch. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. The glow of the moon was the only thing to see by now.

"Shut the door behind you."

I obliged, stepping into Naruto's private quarters, and stripping off my own shirt and headband. He sat on the end of the bed and watched me calmly.

"What?" I snapped, glad he couldn't see my blush. This was humiliating. I hated how he just sat there and looked at me. I could feel those big blue eyes sparkle across my flesh, dinking it all in, lapping it all up. Humiliating…

"Oh, poor 'Suke is uncomfortable…" His voice was soft and mocking, I blushed harder and decided against removing my pants.

"I told you don't call me that!"

"Sh… calm down. We are in private so it doesn't matter, yeah?" He reached for my foot and seized my ankle, pulling softly to bring me over. Oh fucking hell, at his touch I was melting. Warmth spreading through my body… I had been waiting for this all day, though I wouldn't admit it even to myself. The way his fingers made me shake, the sound of his voice making the back of my neck prickle. Yes, I was melting, heat now dripping down my spine, following the contours of my hips and seeping down the inside of my leg. With a soft murmur I collapsed beside him, and he quickly pulled me into his embrace.

Naruto smelt of honey and wood. Golden bronze smells, sweet and heady, I nuzzled into his neck and inhaled deeply, noticeably shuddering at the feeling it created in my chest.

"'Suke, are you alright?"

I nodded and let myself be pulled closer. It felt good to be this close to him. Better than good. Amazing.

"Heh," he muttered, scratching my head with his left hand. "You're like a little addict, aren't you?"

I pulled away, offended. No, not offended, self-conscious. Why did being around him do this to me? Why?

Even in the dark, he must have been able to make out my expression, because he kissed my nose quickly and laughed.

"Chill out, man. It's okay."

It wasn't okay. It's NEVER okay. I hated this… this weakness in myself. It would be my downfall one day. This awful thing I had for Naruto Uzumaki will kill me. I know it.

I couldn't say that to him though. If he had even the slightest clue of the power he had over me, the insanity that clawed the inside of my skull like a rabid animal when he was around, he would never let me live it down. Ever. It was a pride thing. I wouldn't lose to him. I wouldn't.

"I am not an 'addict'." I spat the words and narrowed my eyes. An amused noise, rather like a chuckle, was his response.

"Okay, 'Suke. Whatever you say."

"Don't call me that!" I slapped his chest and he jumped, shock visible for a split second. But he calmed quickly.

"Why not? It's just a shorter form of your name."

"I don't like it."

"Why?"

"Because… I don't."

Because hearing it makes my heart beat that little bit faster, knowing that it was his chosen name, what he called me, made my skin tingle. Thinking about the flavour of the lips that form that word drives me demented.

Naruto fell silent; his arm around my body limper than it was before. I turned to look at his profile and a slight crease was evident in his brow. Was he… hurt?

"I call you that because I want you to know you are special to me… Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"You only ever call me Naruto, or dobe, or insulting names like that. You never call me anything special. Like…" He paused. "Like 'Naru'. I figured that was okay, as long as you understood how important you are to me."

"You want me to call you 'Naru'?", I asked, somewhat shocked. He actually seemed genuinely upset. I could have sworn he was just teasing me with the stupid name; it was hard to believe he was serious. Mind you, it was hard to believe Naruto was ever serious.

"Well, I dunno… maybe."

I sat back and looked at him in silence. It was obvious, even in the low cool light, he was blushing. Head bowed, hair hanging in his face, and he looked small then. He was always slightly smaller than me, but I never saw him as small. His personality usually filled whole rooms. To say it was unfamiliar ground for me would be an understatement. He sat there for a while, head hung and patient, for me to think. Naru… it was so personal. Really delicate. Did I like the thought of being so close to him, of being the only one allowed to speak that name?

With a lurch I realised that his name for me was intended the same. 'Suke… synonymous with 'the most important person'. See also: 'big blind selfish jackass.'

So, I was weak AND selfish.

"I didn't realise…" I muttered, feeling for his hand and clutching it. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not a big deal." With a cocky toss of his head, to hide the flash of actual humanity I had just glimpsed, Naruto collapsed backward and squirmed, on his back, up the bed. I clicked my tongue and followed, turning around and crawling rather than wriggling like a little worm. "Okay, Sasuke, then." He spoke crisply "You wanted to stay. Time to earn your keep."

"My what?"

"Keep. You can't expect me to let you stay here for free, can you?" A wide, toothy grin. He was up to something. Again.

"Uh, you invited me!"

"You decided to stay."

"No, I…" I trailed off. Yes, I did.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So earn your keep."

"What? How?"

"Well… use your imagination." He arched his body and in one smooth movement pulled his shirt up. Another pull and it came over his head, he dropped it beside the bed and lay back, flinging his arms above his head. Eyes closed, he spoke confidently, like the bossy brat he was. "Go on. You have five minutes or you can go sleep on the couch."

His lip twitched, obviously he was trying not to smile. Blushing again, feeling that same doomed feeling, I gritted my teeth.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch then!"

"Alright. See you tomorrow." He rolled over and sighed contentedly, but I didn't shift.

This always happened. Always. Well, maybe not this exactly, usually I came here, he kind of did what he wanted, and we slept. I mean the thing with the bluffing. I always bluffed and he always called them. Always. He'd never been wrong yet. Was that because he knew me to well, or because I was whipped, trained and forced against my will into yielding myself to him? Did I even care that much? I really did. Oh god I did. But I couldn't do anything because I WAS addicted. I was.

So instead of going and sleeping on the couch, I placed my hand on his hip and kissed the bare, bronze skin there. Soundlessly, he rolled over again and shuffled, so he was lying on his back. The rustle of the sheets though was loud and screamed of failure. Self hatred ripped through me as I pressed my lips to his stomach, and then his side, running my tongue along the smooth, slightly salty skin. At least he tasted good. At least he felt good.

His breathing caught as I dipped my tongue into his belly button too, flicking the tip around the very edge. My hand crept up the inside of his thigh, massaging gently through the fabric. I couldn't feel what was going on to well, so I slipped down the front of his pants instead, groping for his dick in the cloth.

I found it, sitting back and looking down onto him when I tightened my grip. His eyes were closed, fluttering lightly. His lips were parted, breath, ever so slightly off regular, whistled through them. His hair was everywhere. Just everywhere. The look on his face was incredible, sexy and amazing. The sort of face I could get off to forever.

Shuffling down the bed, I adjusted my position beside him so as to have better access. He was hardening fast, it was a strange but not unattractive feeling, holding him in my hand as it happened. In fact, I rather liked it. Like having a tiny bit of the power he had taken from me returning. My thumb brushed the very inside of his leg, creeping up and stroking the base of his shaft once. Naruto's whole body stiffened, his hands above his head balled into fists and his mouth opened in a grim, guttural exclamation of pleasure.

"Sasuke! Don't tease. If you tease, I swear I will throw you out."

Hanging my head, nodding, I bent down and pulled down the front of his pants. Still not entirely engorged, but pretty big and hard, I could only just fit his entire dick into my mouth. A hiss of relief as I enveloped him, I sucked once and felt it swell, actually felt the thing expand in between my lips. And in shock, I cried out, pulling back. A long string of my saliva was suspended from my lip to the base of his head, Naruto's erection was proud and tall, not in the least bit likely to be going away soon. And somehow, the sight of it made my whole stomach a flurry of butterflies. Tightness in between my legs, like a coiled spring. I whimpered and leaned forward, kissing the very tip. My hand swept down, cupping his heavy testicles in my hand and squeezing them gently in time with my sucks.

From above, somewhere out of my line of vision, his hand came down and cradled the back of my head. Gentle fingers caressed my hair as beneath me his body twitched and arched. He moaned loudly, long and wanton; and my head spun. Every drop of blood in my body was flooding the parts between my legs. His taste, salty pre-cum beading at the very tip, warm sweetness along the undersides, was enough to set my brain on overdrive. I sucked harder, working my tongue faster. His hand in my hair became slightly rougher, his cries more regular as I worked up pace. I too whimpered when his hand accidentally swept the lobe of my ear, and felt the vibrations shiver down his length. He noticed it, because he inhaled sharply; spare hand swinging out to his side.

"Ah! Sas..suk.. Sasuke…"

I shut my eyes at the sound. It was odd in his voice. It wasn't right.

Sitting up, I gripped his dick and continued to pulse my hand along it, straddling him and leaning forward over his body.

"Don't…" I murmured into his neck, lapping my way upward to the spot behind his ear. "Don't call me that. Call me 'Suke…"

"Ah!" He gasped and threw his head back when I squeezed, tightening my fist for a split second. I'd never admit to anyone, I had practiced that on myself just for him. The sudden squeeze, like an electric jolt, pain and pleasure knotted together for a split second arrow all through his body. Once was enough. I wouldn't use that trick again today, because it had already taken him to the very edge, to the pinnacle just before climax.

I removed my hand.

Stretching my arms up above my head, I sighed. Naruto beside me sat up, face flushed, eyes wide, panting heavily. He looked simply delicious.

"'Suke…" he panted, I shivered at the sound of that name. "What are you-"

"That will teach you, won't it." I snarled, leaning forward and baring my teeth. "Teach you to try and control me."

A whimper, I saw his hand shift but in the blink of an eye I had sized it.

"Oh no, you won't…" I took his other hand and held it too. His eyes widened more at my successful masturbation prevention. "Not until you please me now. You know. Earn your keep..." A smile, not unlike the one I saw so often on his face. Spread across mine.

Weakness… he doesn't need to know how fast my heart is racing, how sure I am right now that even a simple kiss from him will make me come, how divine pleasuring him makes me feel.

"'Suke…" A sparkle where the moonlight caught a tear dwelling in his eyes. My heart leapt, my stomach knotted. Just one kiss and it'll be all over, not touched once and I know that release will tear me up, break me down. Make a fool of me again.

But I egg him on. Because I want it.

I want the burn of shame. I want him to look at me and think of me as desperate, needy, slutty. I want him to see my weakness and maybe feel bad about being the cause. I want him to hate me, to leave me, to break me. I want him to fuck me, to love me, to never let me go. It's dizzying, this feeling, insane, like a maelstrom in my mind.

"'Suke... please… finish. Please…" Naruto gasped and whimpered, struggling to free himself.

"What did you say?" I asked, pulling him forward and gazing into his eyes.

"I said… please."

Glassy black, that was the colour of those irises as I finished him off, his climax powerful and spattering all over me. His head flew back, chords stood on his neck and he groaned, long and loud and low, the ability to form words gone. I hadn't realised there was so much of it, cum. It went everywhere, the sheets, my body, his body… I gritted my teeth and tensed. Just one touch and it would be over, one touch and I knew I could easily triple that amount of sticky white liquid.

Naruto slumped, shivering still, sweat tracking down his face.

"'Suke… oh god…"

I grunted, clutching the sheets either side of him with white knuckles. I was feeling dizzy alright; if my heart beat any faster it'd explode. And it HURT. I mean agonisingly blinding HURT. My eyes squeezed shut, frozen on the brink. I was trembling.

And as if sensing it, he slid his hand up my inner thigh and stroked me, once, twice, three times, before a tearing, white hot flare of release sizzled my brain, reduced every bone, cell and nerve ending in my body to a writing mass of ecstasy. The spring of tension built up in my muscles, coiled tight and creaking, burst free shooting lighting to every end of my body, so powerful I couldn't even control my arms propping me up. I collapsed, the last shaking tremors of orgasm jerking me against his torso as he continued to pull out my relief, spare arm wrapped around my shoulders.

God knows how long I stayed there, catching my breath. Maybe seconds, minutes, hours. I could hear his lifeblood thudding in his chest, and by the time I managed to open my eyes again, I suppose it would have been about five minutes, or at least 300 and something beats of his heart.

"Hi." He breathed out slowly.

"Hello.", I responded, raising my head. The hand he had used to pleasure me swept up, still warm and slightly damp, to wipe an odd wetness form my cheeks.

"You're crying, 'Suke…"

I was to tired to let the embarrassment of it all set in, but I wasn't too tired to notice his smile, the beautiful way his face lit. I buried my own face, and kissed his chest.

A soft but swift movement, he turned me over with a fump, so I was on my back and he topped.

"You are so… Why haven't you ever shown me that face before, hm?"

"What face?", I croaked, closing my eyes. Even thinking was an effort. Everywhere hurt. And I swear to god I had no spine left.

"That face. Both those faces. Well…" A strange expression - "The first one was kinda scary. For a moment I thought you were going to, you know, kill me and eat my flesh."

I laughed weakly, brain still not functioning quite right. I hoped, somewhere deep in my mind that this wouldn't cause permanent brain damage. I mean, how stupid. Brain damage from sex. But then I realised that if I was thinking that I must be nearly back to normal, no harm done.

"Why… would I want to do that, dobe?"

"I dunno...'' He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. " But it sure did look like it, idiot.."

Another brainless laugh. God I was delirious. Happy, but delirious.

"Well, I wasn't…"

"I know. But that other face… mmm." His tongue traced the edge of my bottom lip and I winced. That felt good too. If he wasn't careful, I'd be suffering sensory overload soon and that would be unpleasant for all involved. "That one when you come… you look delicious." A kiss to my jaw this time.

"Hmm…"

He snickered and propped himself up over me. "How do you feel?"

"Um… pretty good…" Floating on dream clouds, soaring like a bird, sweeping down a river on a giant leaf.

"Feel up to another round? It's my time to return the favour."

It took me a while, by the time that had settled into my temporarily porous but still completely Sasuke brain, he was already sucking at the nape of my neck. His body slid against mine, lubed by ejaculate of the two of us.

"No… Naruto…"

"Huh?"

"I can't... I'm… ugh." His fingertips traced my hip, caressing the skin stretched over bone ever so cautiously, tenderly.

"Hm?"

"I… it's just…"

I couldn't do it. I couldn't string any more words together. The feeling of his tongue sliding down my stomach, cleaning the insides of my legs, nudging the base of my cock, was delicious. Sweet, gentle, tingly and delicious. Instead, a string of noises meant to be words fell from my lips, becoming pleas not to stop but for more. Just a little bit more of that sweetness completely opposite to the rough, hot pleasure of earlier.

His hand slid up my body, toying with my left nipple while the other spread my legs as wide as they would go. Before I could ask what he was doing, his head disappeared, tongue slipping down, stroking my testes, before slipping further back, nudging gently at the one place on my body I had never let him touch before.

Warm, comforting waves of pleasure rocked me, so tender and caring. It didn't matter to me where his tongue was then. Because it felt unlike anything I've ever felt before.

I raised my hips and moaned softly to encourage him to keep going.

No shame anymore, too caught up in passionate yet loving heat, no resentment for myself or him. Nothing. Not even weakness.

A sharp jolt of pain shocked me out of my delight, and I realised that he had slid his finger in.

Naruto's finger was inside me… I could feel it probing around.

"N-naru-to…" I gasped, trying to grab his hand. "It hu-urts. It hurts… it… ah…"

"I know. Hang on, it's okay. Look, see, better already."

It was. He had found a gentle, steady rhythm, sliding his finger in and out slowly, twitching around each time. At first, occasional stabs of pain would make me gasp, and when it did he paused, but soon there was no pain. Just a feeling of my body wanting to consume him. Swallow his finger, squeeze so tight he would be a part of me forever.

And he slid in another finger. The process began again.

It was much faster this time, the switch from "ow" to "oh." And soon, I didn't want fingers. I wanted more.

"Na-naru." I whispered the name and he stopped playing with me.

"Huh?"

"Naru… I want you in me."

"You want…"

"You. Inside of me. Please come inside of my body…"

The words were unheard of, unthought of. I never would have expected them, they were so unfamiliar and weird on my lips, that I almost didn't recognise them. But I meant them. Oh god I meant them. I was ready to indulge again. My weakness this time, give in to everything I hated about myself and just do it.

He was bigger than two fingers, but despite that he slipped straight in, no pain, noting. Just a wave of heat and a sharp gasp from us both. The feeling of being filled was indescribable, the feeling of knowing that Naruto, hard and powerful, was inside me, feeling my heat and sharing sinful desire with me, pressing against my insides and sliding. Steadily, the muscles of my lower body tensed again.

"Faster…" I groaned, reaching for his hips to pull him into me. His breath on my shoulder was quick and in time with his thrusts. "Oh god, Naru… faster."

"Hah… say it again…" His teeth sunk into my neck and I shuddered, digging my nails into his back.

"Na-ru.."

He moved faster and harder, grinding deeper. I bit my lip, arching my body against him for more.

"Mm… more. I love hearing your voice…"

"Naru… ah Naru yes… that feels so good. So…good…"

My head tipped back. I wasn't getting enough. I wasn't getting enough of his dick inside of me.

So I flipped him.

I grabbed his shoulders, flipped him over and straddled him without loosing the rhythm once. He let me too, rocking my hips against him and thrusting up into me without stopping, without asking at all. And being on top was better for both of us.

Driving myself down onto his cock, harder and harder, pulling his body up into mine greedily, I searched. The further I managed to impale myself on him, the better. The goal was closer and closer. I leaned forward and gritted my teeth, his eyes met mine and a hand caressed my face, wiping sweat off my forehead. I licked his fingers, biting the tips of each softly. He purred and arched his body, making it easier to ride him fast.

And entirely without warning, he hits it.

My whole body shakes and he stops moving immediately. "'Suke… did I hurt you?"

"No!" I drag air into my lungs, mind still spinning. "No, Naru, that felt incredible. Do it again! Oh, Naru… Naru yes. Yes."

"H-have I got- it?"

"Mm… yesssssss…"

I ground myself slowly against him now, his tip rubbing hard and languidly against the spot inside.

"Ah… ah Naru…" the pressure was building up again. Different from last time, very different. More controlled, a lot sweeter, but just as mind blowing.

My body tensed, one last grind and that did it. Wordlessly, I climaxed, body jerking, muscles in my abdomen uncramping in unified waves, squeezing him still inside me. The squeeze must have been huge, because he rode the wave of my peak too, shuddering beneath me and pulling me down on top of him, spent.

"You know, 'Suke…" That name again, except now it sounded different. A lot heavier, but so much better. I grunted and cuddled up closer to him. "Sometimes I worry that I will never truly have you."

"What? Don't be dumb." I ran my hand across his stomach, bathing in the warm glow of endorphin surges ricocheting around my brain. The clock said two thirty. Yes, we would be sleeping late tomorrow.

"I'm not. You're so… ugh sometimes! Serious and haughty and smart and gorgeous. It's like im not good enough for you."

"Is that why you pick on me all the time?" I asked, smiling faintly. "Because you like me and are to afraid to admit it I case I turn you down?"

"No, I pick on you because I'm helpless around you and I don't want you to know. It's like you're my weakness." He laughed and turned his head so he could whisper in my ear. "But shhh… don't tell Sasuke. It's a secret."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

well, there it was. CAFFIENE FULED 3AM PWP YAOI FANFIC BABIEZZZZ!

please review! mange tak!

TO DO:

Get a life

Get a life

Get a life

Get a life

Get a life

Get a life

Get a life

Get a life…

Also, I think I might change pairings next time…

*SILENCE FOOL! THERE WILL NOT BE A NEXT TIME!*

~yah… okay, brain *cowers*

*SALVAGE SOME DIGNITY BOY!*

~ *still cowers*

*… oh, forget it. Do what you want. You are pathetic…*

~ whew *wipes away sweat*

Um, because I dunno. I love sasunaru but find it hard to get into their characters. Maybe I'll go for a neat melloxmatt next time. Hm.


End file.
